Aqua Sterling
"My name is Master Aqua. Now return my friend's heart or pay the price!" --'Aqua' to Terranort in "Chasing Ghosts" Aqua is a Keyblade Master from the Lost Era and the wife of Isaac Sterling. She fought to undo the fate that befell her friends Terra and Ventus, as well as to save the realm from the corruption of Phazon. Her close connection to Isaac has set her out on a dark road out of hell, paved with salvation and damnation both. Following the KingdomFall Crisis, she sequestered herself along with Isaac far from the mainland, carrying the unborn child that would grow up to be Benjamin. She is currently the rightful wielder of the Archshard, Horizons. History Aqua possessed no family name, bearing only the mononym which she grew up with, living in the monastic setting of the Keyblade Order as she trained to become a Keyblade Master with her friend Terra. Her parentage is never learned during the continuity of KingdomFall, for the duration of her adolescence she studied under the tutelage of Master Eraqus and grew up viewing him very much as a father figure. At some point during her youth she met a young child named Ventus who was brought to the Order by Master Xehanort to receive training under her master as well. Together with Terra she befriended the boy, coaxing him out of his apparent stupor caused by an unknown condition. The three of them inevitably become fast friends, striving towards the same dream to become Keyblade Masters, a dream only Aqua herself is able to accomplish. Following her graduation from the Mark of Mastery, Aqua is sent out on a mission along with Terra to uncover the cause for a malevolent tide that has washed over the realm, fledgling creatures comprised of Darkness known as Unversed. With Master Eraqus directing her to carefully watch over Terra she sets out to save the kingdom from the Unversed threatening to plunge it into chaos, at some point around this period Ventus also runs away from home, prompting her to go in search of him and return him to safety. Over the course of her journey she defeats many hordes of Unversed in an effort to restore peace to the realm, her travels intersect with a wayward renegade whom she confronts, believing him to be another source of Darkness plaguing the realm; a wanderer who calls himself Isaac. The strange renegade displayed a power over some sort of vile substance that he used to destroy Unversed that confront him, Aqua engaged this supposed monster in an attempt to cleanse his sinister energy from the realm, her attempts fall short however as he escapes, leaving the perturbed Keyblade Master with more questions and fewer answers. She would eventually reunite with her comrades, Terra and Ventus. The three of them continued in their valiant struggle against the Unversed, defending the innocent and protecting the realm. Their bid in staving off the flood of dark creatures led them to encounter Isaac again on several occasions, each successive instance stirring the embers of curiosity within Aqua, unsure what to make of Isaac and his erratic behavior. Her apprehensiveness only increased with each display of his power, convincing the noble Keyblade Master she had found a monster of an entirely different stripe to contend with. All her attempts to learn more were for naught however, as Isaac would always flee well before Aqua could attempt to glean any information from the Prime Source. Resolved to focus on the Unversed and cursing herself for fleeting embers of attraction, Aqua did her best to put him out of her mind. Eventually Aqua's quest put her in search of Master Xehanort, an elderly Keyblade Wielder and a dangerously unknown variable in the equation plaguing the safety of the realm. Her investigation would coincide with a secret agenda to protect Terra from his own inner darkness as well as finding the wayward Ventus and returning him to the safety of his home at the Keyblade Order, all while attempting to crusade against the vile Unversed still persisting in the world. Along the course of this quest she encounters a malevolent masked child, possessing a curious breadth of knowledge regarding Ventus and Master Xehanort both. Aqua is forced to defend herself from the deadly youth, initially waging a losing battle until Isaac appears and overwhelms the boy, together they are able to defeat this mysterious "Vanitas". Shortly after falling however, the boy simply recovers and retreats from the fray, remarking that he'll "keep Aqua around". Isaac lingered at the site of the conflict long enough to stumble through some poorly presented conversation, Aqua becoming flustered after he accuses her of "being a witch", remarking that her beautiful eyes must surely be the means with which she enthralls her victims. With the Keyblade Master more unsure than ever about this angry renegade, Isaac nevertheless insists he's not her enemy before fleeing once again, not before offering the perturbed Aqua a cryptic warning about the Phazon festering behind the scenes of the realm. With the kingdom still in dire straits, Aqua resolved to continue her journey, pondering on the warning Isaac left her with. Some days later Aqua encountered a pale wraith in the woods beyond a village she had recently saved, apprehensively introducing herself after learning him to be an entity known as GodLess. GodLess shared a terse conversation with the suspicious Aqua, seemingly in an effort to gauge the content of her character. At the conclusion of their meeting he dubbed her "The Misguided Master" with no small amount of amusement, advising her to travel due East if she wanted any hope of meeting her fleeting admirer and friends before the Unversed got to them first. Still bristling from the wraith's attitude, Aqua was remiss to depart on the off chance that he was being truthful. She made her way East and tracked down the three of them fending off Unversed from overwhelming a city. As the battle drew to a crescendo, Isaac reluctantly tapped into the full extent of his transformation, driving back the hordes before they could defeat the Keyblade Wielders and himself. Aqua watched this monstrous entity ravage the hordes of Unversed, terrified at the destructive display and preparing herself to protect the cowering innocents even as Isaac made quick work of the remaining Unversed. When Isaac noted her fear and anger in his presence, his first response was to make haste from the city. Aqua would later curse herself for misreading his intentions, realizing he was only protecting them as well as the townsfolk. Her demeanor towards Isaac softened in the coming weeks, and though she would take time to understand his wanton rage and temperamental bearing, the Keyblade Master would eventually realize a deep affection for the man beneath the monster. The night following another brush with Vanitas, Aqua would find herself tending to his wounds, injuries the reckless Source incurred trying to protect her, and the two would share a moment of intimacy in the small hours of the morning. Eventually Aqua uncovers the full scope of Master Xehanort's sinister scheming, learning the truth only too late as Master Eraqus is struck down and the Keyblade Order destroyed. She shares a tryst farewell with Isaac after he relays the news to her, departing to meet with Ventus and Terra at the venue of their final confrontation, ultimately resolving to bring the wicked Keyblade Master to justice. The three of them engage in a valiant last stand against the likes of Xehanort, Vanitas and their associate Braig, the battle initially taking a turn for the worst. Isaac arrives in the midst of the carnage however, having tracked down King Mickey before absorbing a massive source of Phazon from an undisclosed location. With the help of reinforcements Aqua defeats Braig and Vanitas both, the latter having possessed Ventus in order to create a defective X-Blade. Despite Isaac's failure to kill Xehanort, the X-Blade had been broken following Vanitas's demise. The resulting explosion swallowed up the remaining members on the battlefield, ejecting Aqua into the Lanes Between before she was rescued by Mickey. Upon regaining consciousness, she learned that Ventus had entered a coma from the damage inflicted to his heart, and Xehanort had made off with Terra's body as his new vessel. Aqua carried out her Master's final request and sealed away the remnants of the Keyblade Order, leaving the comatose Ventus within to keep him safe. Finally she set out in order to track down Terranort, determined to free Terra from the clutches of the old Keyblade Master's consciousness. Her thoughts turned to Isaac as she prayed he was still alive, closing in on the amnesiac body snatcher. After a brief hunt, Aqua discovered Terranort wandering the streets of Radiant Garden. At first attempting to reach her friend's consciousness before learning just how much of a terrible darkness he had been smothered by. Unable to abandon him to his fate, Aqua engaged the darkness fueled Terranort in a desperate gambit to free Terra. Against the odds and reeling from the terrible power of the youthful Xehanort, Aqua held on to the love she felt for her friends and Isaac both. Enduring against the great evil and besting Terranort in single combat, cementing her position as a truly powerful Keyblade Master. Terranort would not concede easily however, unlocking his own heart in an attempt to drive Terra's willful influence down into the darkness. Faced with the thought of losing him to the darkness, Aqua sacrificed herself to keep Terra from descending into the aforementioned dark realm. Despite the harsh conditions within the Realm of Darkness, Aqua survived her initial foray, albeit without the protection of her Keyblade Armor. Armed with only her previous Master's Keyblade, Aqua set out for a means to escape the mad realm. Pitted against the purest strains of Heartless and other abominations within the shadows, she vied for her survival at any cost. Unbeknownst to the stranded Keyblade Master, Isaac had already learned of her fate and set out to enter the realm himself, against the advice of Mickey and GodLess both. He would manage to infiltrate the darkness as well, the two eventually reuniting after a span of two years. An eternity for the displaced Aqua, who fought tooth and nail every day of that period to avoid succumbing to the monstrosities and persistent corruption plaguing the entire realm. Her survival depending on tapping into the massive Source of Phazon within her, an unintentional corruption she had contracted from Isaac during their brush with intimacy. Despite her best efforts, Aqua suffered an immense mental strain from her isolation in darkness, losing her right arm during the second year of wandering. During this period she also became heavily saturated with the Phazon previously lying dormant within her body, becoming a Prime Source through unknown circumstances. Isaac fortunately located her before the realm could snuff out her life force, escaping through time and freeing her from the madness of the shadows. Upon their arrival four hundred years in the future, Isaac fashioned her a prosthetic limb, the pair of lovers isolating themselves in a quiet village far to the West. Aqua would eventually become rehabilitated in a short span of weeks, coaxed back to her senses by Isaac's fierce determination and the tattered memories of her friends. She took solace in her reunion with Isaac, setting to the task of mastering her Phazon manipulation as soon as she was healthy enough. The two of them eventually set out to purge the current timeline of Phazon, planning to resurrect Ventus from his coma and track down Terranort soon after. Isaac used his keen sense of smell to track down a festering collective of Phazon in the port town of Coldridge, during their excursion in the sleepy town Aqua would encounter the Hegemon first whilst infiltrating a Gala for Lord Rounan's daughter. After stemming the corruption in Coldridge the two of them bid the Hegemon farewell, journeying to the mining colonies of Sholl and Hersa. Aqua encountered the Heroes there, working together with these unlikely allies to purge the malicious source of Phazon beneath the Flatlands. When the Catacombs were collapsing upon the Heroes however, she was unwittingly sent back in time while Isaac remained in the future to fend off the Remnants. She would be a pillar of stability and wisdom for the fledgling saviors well into the quest for the whole world. Personality Aqua embodied the qualities by which Master Eraqus deemed one to be worthy of Mastery. As the only student to pass her Mark of Mastery, Aqua displayed the virtues of courage, wisdom and compassion from the onset. Her trials during the Lost Era pitted the young Master against endless trials, all of which she faced ever convicted and resolute. Her virtuous nature is somewhat absolute at first, reflecting in the unwavering philosophies imparted to her by Master Eraqus. Upon encountering Isaac for the first time she immediately confronts him, convinced that his rage and destructive powers are the calling cards of another dark entity. Her inner light burns with an intensity and radiance that leaves the forces of darkness utterly unable to contend with the skilled Keyblade Master. Despite a level headed and wise approach when confronted with most difficulties, Aqua has often displayed a naivety and innocence slightly lesser than that which had been seen from Terra and Ventus. Her views on human nature can be described as "out of tune", leaving her unable to read more cunning or charismatic opponents such as the Hegemon. She also displayed at first a shaky grasp on any notions of romance or intimacy, putting her at odds with the object of her desire, an equally uncoordinated Isaac. His remark about the beauty of her eyes, delivered with such awkwardness, left the Keyblade Master equally flustered as she seemed to regard his comment with disbelief. She also scolded herself upon feeling physical attraction to Isaac's human appearance, despite the Keyblade Order having no injunctions on it's members activities regarding chastity or modesty. This likely reflects Aqua's own personal views, further exemplified by her stoic and reserved demeanor when viewed by others. A stark contrast to her paramour's surly and apathetic approach to most conversations. By the time she is encountered by the Heroes, Aqua is already a changed woman. Ever the motherly, compassionate spirit despite having changed significantly in other ways. She displays a more realistic view on people and places she encounters, having adopted some of Isaac's healthy cynicism. The secretive nature of their work has also lent her a great deal of discretion, teaching Aqua to withhold information whenever necessary and even tell falsehoods in the interest of protecting people. Her traumatic experience from having spent two years in the Realm of Darkness had largely left her unwilling to interact with anyone besides Isaac in a personal capacity, despite this however she still demonstrated a remarkable ability to give off the impression of sincerity when it was called for. Furthermore her views on darkness and the wicked nature of others has left the Keyblade Master with a shaky grasp on mercy, her casual stance on just killing having been seen many times. Most notably with the necromancer, Faust. Following the Lost Light Arc, Aqua had shifted further into the role of a reluctant Decider. She expressed little concern with the actions of The Dawn, using her authority only to forewarn the members against harming the Heroes or the Hegemon. She has since come to view the Heroes as meddlers, seeing their efforts against the Long Night as self serving as ultimately destructive with regards to the people of the realm. She retains her stoicism and modesty in most any situation, chastising Benjamin any occasion where he refers to her with any formal titles, such as "My Queen" or "Your Grace". She seems adamant that she is not a fit consort to lead the members of The Dawn, despite having come to control Horizons. She has furthermore come to view Phazon as her most powerful instrument, having cowed her fear of it following Isaac's death. In many ways she has inherited Isaac's conviction, sending the members of The Dawn to carry out any action she believes will help restore him to life, her love for him goading the Keyblade Master to pay any price. By the conclusion of the KingdomFall Crisis, Aqua's hardships have come full circle. Leaving the Keyblade Master scarred by the events involving the end of days. With her instability bubbling just beneath the surface and the realm in tatters, Aqua seemingly abandoned her conquest for justice. Unable to hold on to anything in the world save for the love she bore for Isaac, her demeanor ultimately presents a conflicting myriad of contentedness and despair both. Without any deliberate recollection of the trauma she endured during the Lost Light Arc, Aqua finally mirrors her paramour in her willingness to fade into obscurity. At some point following their seclusion from the mainland, Aqua agreed to marry Isaac upon his asking, vowing to live her life in the interest of her unborn son. Appearance Aqua was the second protagonist encountered by the Heroes, a beautiful girl with a slender figure standing roughly 5 feet 3 inches, possessing expressive blue eyes and medium-length blue hair, mostly parted to her left. She wore a black and navy blue, high-collared halter top, a black corset with two pairs of white laces and tight black shorts. Over this she had two pink straps intersecting across her chest, with a silver badge resembling an upside down heart, accented with four spiked prongs. On Aqua's arms were white bell-sleeves and tan, fingerless gloves. She also wore a small, segmented piece of armor on each of her upper arms. Her legs were covered with black stockings reaching about halfway up her thighs, leaving a small area of bare skin. Lastly she bore two strips of blue cloth draped over each of her hips, along with a smaller, white strip of cloth tied around her waist and draped in the same manner. Her silver boots were pointed and armored, with a sharp hook on the outer side of each. During a brief excursion in the Lost Era, and in the town of Coldridge, Aqua disguised herself to infiltrate formal events. Donning a strapless, V-neck gown with a deep navy coloration that shifted to a pale blue towards the lower portion of the dress, the hem of the garment stopped at mid thigh towards the front with a ruffled trail extending down the back. She discarded her sleeves for a pair of white, arm length gloves with slimmer segments of armor fastened to the tops, a similar pair of armored pieces were sewn to the trail extending from the back of the dress. She additionally wore black seamed stockings and a pair of glass shoes with a four inch heel. To reflect Isaac's method of concealing his face she also wore an ornate mask covering her eyes, bearing the facsimile of a bluebird. Following her capture and experimentation at the hands of Caais, Aqua became the chosen vessel for Prophet, the unknown methods behind the procedure causing her Phazon capacity to increase drastically. Physically this caused her hair to increase in length over a short period, becoming much straighter and falling in unkempt bangs over her right eye. After her revival at the hands of The Dawn, Aqua trimmed her hair back a bit, retaining the bangs and keeping the remaining hair fastened up with a clip barrette resembling a pair of dragon wings. Her clothing consisted of a black corset worn over a translucent, blue halter top. Aqua no longer concealed her prosthetic right arm, still wearing a silver bell sleeve over her left arm along with a black lace glove reaching all the way up past the elbow, the fingertips adorned with silver claws. Her previous armor segments were replaced with a more intricate draconic looking pauldron to cover the left shoulder, the yellow orb to trigger her Keyblade Armor clutched in the dragon's fangs. From the waist down she donned a pair of form fitting black shorts over black pantyhose, tying a blue sash around her waist with the excess material draped over her right hip. Her feet were shod with a pair of study black boots reaching halfway up her calves, appearing similar to Isaac's old pair with silver bands around the tops and silver plated toes, a pair of silver, downward facing hooks giving a nod to her previous footwear. Around her neck Aqua wore an ornamental silver dragon coiled around the back of her neck, the tail and head resting just above her collarbone on either side. The smaller facets of her appearance lending credit to her moniker as the "Dragon Queen". Powers and Abilities The Prophet(Yogen-sha)-As a Prime Source Aqua possesses the power of an incredibly formidable entity, a monster from parts unknown known as Prophet. The entity grants her an impressive reservoir of Phazon she can use to shape the tide of battle, demonstrating the capacity to destroy her enemies and revive her allies both. Despite having only recently acquired this ability, Aqua boasts a proficiency for it's manipulation rivaling her paramour and his own terrifying Source. The breadth of her abilities can easily be described as versatile, allowing the Keyblade Master to call upon a vast arsenal of Phazon infused magics and devastating variations of the mutagenic agent. * The Prophet: Absolution(Yogen-sha:Shamen)-Aqua musters her impressive Phazon energy, banishing ill omens and even bodily harm from the bodies of her allies. This power is capable of instigating rapid regeneration in the bodies of otherwise wounded beings, even demonstrating rejuvenating prowess on physically formed undead and constructs. The restoration furthermore purges negative statuses that have the potential to hinder any of the affected party, to include curses, diseases, baleful presences and most forms of debuffs, powerful or otherwise. The duration of this effect can be extended as long as she feels is necessary, seemingly having the power to restore a mortally wounded comrade in a span of less than thirty seconds. Maintaining this ability for longer periods can visibly exhaust her however, making it a power best used in moderation. * The Prophet: Contrition(Yogen-sha: Kaikon)-Aqua designates a single entity, hostile or otherwise and imparts the corrupting influence of Prophet through their minds. This power seems to require that she make contact with the entity in question by pressing the tip of her Keyblade to their body, in most known instances over the person's heart. A person, regardless of willfulness or strength of heart, will be enthralled by the intense presence of her own Phazon, displaying unquestioning loyalty to Aqua and her allies. This power seems to lack the usual pitfalls associated with hypnosis however, her victims always retaining their personality and even a frank awareness of their circumstances, simply insisting that they have "repented" when questioned. These thralls will actively work to further Aqua's goals and plans if they are asked, employing any and all knowledge and skill in their undertaking. Enthralled subjects noticeably adopt a dull blue coloration to their eyes, as seen in Lissandra Strauss. * The Prophet: Retribution(Yogen-sha:Hofuku)-Aqua channels the intense currents of Phazon through her Keyblade, allowing her to strike her opponents with a corruption laden edge in battle. The degree of the Phazon afflicting her victims is directly proportional to the amount of physical damage she has sustained from that enemy, making this power increasingly dangerous as the battle is prolonged. Damage removed by herself or others is unaffected by this power, making it unnecessary for Aqua to sustain more grievous injuries in order to best utilize this ability. * The Prophet: Providence(Yogen-sha:Setsuri)-Aqua has demonstrated the ability to project barriers of energy, manipulating these interconnecting hexagons to form seamless protective wards and spheres. This power most closely resembles the advanced Reflega magic she employed as a human, providing her the ability to defend herself and others from even the most destructive attacks. These spheres can be further utilized however, capable of trapping enemies and objects within their impenetrable dimensions. Targets sequestered within the barriers can then be subjected to devastating phazon infused magics, often with no means to escape or defend themselves. This power has so far demonstrated separate instances of electrocuting and exploding trapped entities both. * The Prophet: Asceticism(Yogen-sha:Kin'yoku shugi)-Aqua employs this ability to divide her being into separate yet stable instances, being able to split into as many as five identical iterations. Her consciousness and vitality must be evenly diffused between each clone whenever utilizing this power, while it has proven to be a very taxing form of magic, it displays a great potential to be deadly in combat. Each iteration of Aqua displays a solid material form, proving themselves to be just as capable in combat as the genuine Keyblade Master. After rigorous training with this power, Aqua has demonstrated herself capable of dedicated teamwork between each iteration, performing complex maneuvers and actions in tandem. As each iteration also possesses it's own copy of her Keyblade and ability to generate Phazon, the largest group of five very easily present a severe threat to any opponent. Prophet(Yogen-sha)-Aqua possesses an incredibly powerful outsider for which her primary abilities are named, known as Prophet, which is believed to have awakened following her accidental murder of Isaac. During it's first appearance it adopted the form of a massive, malformed insectoid. Bearing six jagged black limbs ending in razor points, with the four lowermost ones providing it's locomotion and the front two providing a means of gripping objects and people. The overall shape bore a closer resemblance to a crab, encompassed in layers of incredibly thick black chitin. During this phase of it's existence the Arma forcibly trapped Aqua within itself, relying on her as a sort of battery to combat Tenebris and Sovereign. Following her revival the Arma now appears more humanoid, commonly manifesting itself from the waist up like other character's Arma. The creature still appears to be composed of the same hardy black chitin, albeit with a smooth exterior giving the impression of a muscular physique. The head levitates independently from the shoulders, displaying no neck to speak of, appearing as a roughly skull shaped appendage with a mask covered in engravings from an as of yet unknown language. Only the left eye is of the creature is visible, a burning blue pupil nestled in a dark, recessed socket. This Arma possesses no body hair or exterior anatomy to speak of, the surface of it's smooth exoskeleton being lined with more runes around the circumfrence of both forearms, these runes glow with Phazon energy during periods in which it utilizes it's powers. Similar to many other character's Arma, Prophet does not vocalize with any spoken words, however it has demonstrated self awareness with regards to interactions witnessed between itself and Aqua. * Hand to Hand Combatant-Prophet is an immensely destructive Arma, possessing prowess in physical altercations befitting an outsider of it's dimensions, it measures nearly triple the size of Barthandelus, the previously largest of the Arma. In combat it has proven capable of lifting great sums of weight, effortlessly bending and crushing durable metals, and striking with enough force to fracture and even shatter other outsiders, a feat thought to be impossible prior to it's encounter. While it's strength alone would make it a considerable threat, Prophet has furthermore displayed agility and reflexes beyond what would be expected from such a large creature. Moving with enough speed to leave distorted ripples through the air and delivering blows so quickly they emit a sonic boom. Coupled with an uncanny durability, it can easily be described as unstoppable to all but the most steadfast of opponents. * Conduit-Prophet serves as a lightning rod for it's mistress's terrible mastery over Phazon, her vast quantities of the mutagenic substance fueling this engine of annihilation. In combat Prophet demonstrates a scope of powers all it's own, working in tandem with Aqua to leave her enemies without any hope for their fate in battle. Should Prophet ever be unable to crush it's foes, the Arma might call upon any number of abilities fueled by Phazon, some even more terrifying than the swift impact of it's fists. * Prophet: Twin Pillars(Yogen-sha:Tsuin hashira)-Acting as a steadfast support in battle, Prophet will summon up tremendous Phazon energy into both palms. With it's right hand it will snuff out any and all ailments that Aqua suffers from, restoring the Keyblade Master to her full vigor instantly. With it's left hand it will utterly banish her enemies from existence. Using Phazon by an unknown means to disintegrate any solid entity, destroying it completely and utterly. Both of these abilities require immense reserves of power to utilize, requiring Prophet to remain idle following either activation while it's body removes the build up heat caused by rapidly firing nuclear reactions. * Prophet': Purgatory(Yogen-sha:Rengoku)''-DATA CORRUPTED UNABLE TO ACCE9¸.b*îoJ;ÜˆF¥M@¡†€!P+0ë@#€*!“ „"…A€ÈX( „Â"¨P$Åù¿¯šÏéûÿîùÿN|Ú¬wrêù©•roY]ç ú#Ëéh1³ ûo·ïó¦e?á` T( „†! ˜FO®çëüÿ_ö¯ÏáçÚnejzòU^×´qƒfûýù z—óôî…ú~kúRx¯/³õ¯f6˜Iv(l[„‹3™RHj¨B‚ÅA…ÂWÈb•À*…ÀX(„#Ÿ·Ö. '''Prime Source-Aqua is a Prime Source of Phazon, fundamentally and biologically altered from her previously human physiology. She contracted her initial brush with Phazon from Isaac himself, the latter being unaware that their intimacy would result in the transmission. Upon her complete transformation into a Prime Source, Aqua acquired all the associated strengths and weaknesses which entailed her new anatomy. Aqua freely produces and controls Phazon at her whim, being made stronger in the proximity of intense amounts. She also suffers no ill effects from long term exposure to the mutagenic agent, and if the conditions are suitable, may transform others into Prime Sources, or failing that, lesser Carriers of the corrupting agent. * Immunity to Phazon-Aqua does not suffer the host of symptoms often witnessed in humans who linger too close to Phazon, her altered composition prevents the highly radioactive particles from skewing her DNA. Like her paramour Isaac, she can safely traverse areas filled with heavy corruption. Only attacks directed and concentrated by a skillful Source and/or Carrier will have any negative effect on her body, and as with any Prime Source, her greatest risk is being overridden and drained by a stronger Source. This was made evident when Prophet hijacked her material form to escape from the Far North after murdering Sovereign and critically wounding Tenebris. * Regeneration-Aqua's modified physiology grants her the recuperative powers afforded to any Prime Source, though her own regeneration pales in comparison to Sources like Isaac or even Carriers such as Caesar in his previous state of corruption. Aqua is an ideal example of powerful Prime Sources who do not most effectively metabolize their internal processes, taking roughly four times the duration to heal from the same wound her paramour might suffer. Her lesser regenerative powers, slow as they may be, will still allow her to ignore otherwise fatal wounds, especially injuries that would incapacitate or kill a normal human. Coupled with the Keyblade Master's avid healing magics, her meager regeneration seldom proves to be an issue. Keyblade Wielding-Aqua inherited her Keyblade from an unknown party, possibly her mother or father at some point during her childhood. She spent the better part of her adolescence training to master this lauded weapon, being the only pupil of Master Eraqus's to graduate and be recognized formally as a Keyblade Master. Her proficiency with the weapon befits such a title, demonstrating skill and finesse with her signature Keyblade. Having a firmer grasp than any other Hero with the weapon possibly excluding Lillith, Aqua initially acted as a sort of expert among the members of the Deciders, teaching Tenebris several techniques early in their adventure. In battle Aqua utilizes a much more balanced style than Tenebris or Lillith, employing short, quickly executed strikes that permit the Keyblade to always be in a suitable position to defend if need be. * Anylock-Aqua possesses the ability to "unlock" barriers that would bar her path, ranging from literal, secured doors and passages to much more esoteric obstacles. Her ability to rationalize the nature of each obstacle affords the Keyblade Master an understanding of how to best circumvent the many barriers with the power of her Keyblade, a power she has always had a much firmer grasp on than the other Keyblade Wielders by far. * Keyblade Armor-Aqua possesses a suit of magical armor she may utilize in combat along with her Keyblade, known as Nautilus. This magical vestment not only affords her better defense from attacks but also serves as a barrier against the darkness that exists in the realm, most prominently in the Lanes Between. At some point following her corruption into a Prime Source, Aqua modified her armor to efficiently attract and channel residual Phazon from the environment around her. * Keyblade Glider-Aqua can transform her Keyblade into an agile glider, granting her the means to traverse from location to location much more rapidly than on foot or horseback. This means of flight can also double as a weapon in it's transformed state, allowing Aqua to project powerful bursts of Phazon on the ground, the Glider assuming a shape reminiscent of a bow and arrow beside her. * Keyhole-Aqua has a much firmer grasp on her mastery of the Keyblade than most, allowing her to open the Lanes Between using this mythical weapon, traversing through the dimensions with relative ease. With her newfound recovery of Horizons she has since learned to travel through time as well. Trivia * Aqua's base concept as a character can be credited to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix, the creators of the titular Kingdom Hearts series from which the concept of Keyblades and their wielders have stemmed, her inclusion into the mythos of KingdomFall can be best described as an alternative sequence, one that vastly differs from the original continuity of KIngdom Hearts. * Aqua initially appeared in the canon lore of StarSaga, acting as a crucial NPC to Marcus's adventures. She maintained a similar role in the party and shared an intimate relationship with the original characterization of Isaac. Despite this her previous iteration never suffered any Phazon corruption. * Aqua can arguably be called a pioneer in the trend of Keyblade Wielders with mononyms. Along with herself and Tenebris, Leonard, Lillith, Xehanort, Terra, Ventus, Vanitas, and Jack all lack any sort of surname. Isaac was revealed to lack a true Keyblade early in the continuity and Briar notably stole her Keyblade from The Rage, leaving some speculation as to whether it's even a true Keyblade at all. Regardless, the trend came to a close when Caesar acquired a Keyblade of his own. * Along with her other iterations and paradoxes, Aqua's keyblades continue to pay homage to her theme revolving around water. Lillith christened her Keyblade "Stormbringer", and Luna named hers "Sunshower." * Aqua confessed to be most fond of Isaac's tongue, during a questionable conversation with Lillith involving a fair deal of drinking. Given the nature of his transformative abilities, this is an incredibly suggestive statement indeed. * Aqua has continued a trend of expressing shock, confusion or just plain horror based on the often comical actions of the group, these responses becoming a running gag as Aqua continues to break the 4th wall regarding the out of place nature of the Heroes and their behavior. * At the onset of KingdomFall, Aqua initially expressed a desire to conceal her prosthetic arm, utilizing simple illusion magics to make it resemble normal skin beneath her clothing. Since her return to the continuity of the story, she has forgone this strangely vain habit, possibly alluding to the nature of her growth and acceptance of her disfiguration. * Aqua and Isaac are ranked #3 on Mirabelle's Shipping Chart. * Aqua would often sing to Isaac whenever he needed to ride out the intense nausea and headaches associated with purging people of Phazon, this is never heard nor seen from the Players perspective, leaving speculation as to whether Aqua has a good singing voice or not. Instances of her humming however were alleged to be very soothing. * Aqua contracted severe arachnophobia during the Lost Light Arc, the reasoning for this eludes her conscious memory. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:NPCs